


Every Time You Go Away

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: A Long Awaited Reunion [2]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: This time, it's Eddie waiting for Maggie's return.
Relationships: Eddie Hall/Maggie Hall
Series: A Long Awaited Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630309





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie's tour of Italy was over, and she was now back stateside.

A few days early.

So, as those days quickly passed, she was about to surprise her husband by arriving home early.

She stops in front of their favorite restaurant, snapping a photo and sending it, "Suprise! Dinner tonight?"

Eddie grins as he repiles, "I'll say, of course I want to go out tonight. Usual time?"

"Eight's perfect," she replies, stepping inside to make the reservation.

She also didn't tell him that it was one of their favorite places inside the Grand Bohemian, and that she'd reserved a room.

His hair's slicked back slightly, and he's wearing his favorite jeans and a purple polo, not realizing Maggie's in a matching outfit, shoes and all.

But the real surprise? Was the lace she was wearing underneath. But that would come in due time.

Halfway through dinner, she takes his hand.

He raises a brow, "You okay?"

"It's been ten weeks since I've been able to do even that," she smiles, sighing happily, "I really missed the simple things like holding your hand. It means a lot knowing I can still do that."

"I still can't believe that you reenlisted Mags," Eddie sighs softly.

"They weren't going to put me back out in the field, that's the one request I had, and with a graduate level degree in organizational management, they understood why I asked them not to."

"I know, but," he sighs.

"I love you," she whispers.

"Check?"

"Charge it, I'll take care of it tomorrow morning when we check out, room 409," she tells him.

They're cleared as they fill out the check and charge it to the room, and Maggie all but yanks him into the elevator.

He moans deeply into the hot kiss that she initiates, wanting desperately to take her clothes off right then and there.

But she begs him to wait for five more minutes, because according to her it would be absolutely worth it.

So as he's got her pinned against the door to the room, pressing his hands against her curves, she shoves him off, grinning, "Easy tiger, we're not even in the door yet."

He smirks, lightly smacking her ass as she gets the door open, Maggie spinning around with a gleeful smirk of her own.

He deadbolted the door, and as he turns around to face her, he's hit in the face with something.

She giggles as he gasps upon the realization that she just tossed her bra at him.

"You little rascal," he growls lustfully.

"Come and get me," she whispers in his ear, darting off toward the bed.

He's got her pinned five seconds later, and she's grinning as he presses his lips to hers.

She wraps her arms around him, "Left drawer."  
He slides over slightly to open it, letting out a loud groan at the sight of some very intimate objects, some playful and some edible.

"Whipped cream and chocolate, and chocolate lube... Jesus baby, are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"Take me," she whispers into his ear.

She shivers as she feels the creamy white substance hit her warm skin, "Enjoy. Take your time."

"Trust me," he begins to slowly lick and suck the dessert topping off of her lithe, athletic frame, "I will..."

"Oh...." she whimpers softly as she feels his tongue hit the warmth of her left breast.

"So sweet, and delicious," he moans, getting every last bit of it before switching to the syrup.

Maggie's loud screams and squeals of pleasure echo off the walls, Eddie finally at the point where he could apply the lube, which like the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream, was edible.


	2. The Art Of Euphoria

Maggie's moaning, groaning and screaming in absolute pleasure as he grips her hips.

"Ohgod....fuckinghell," she growls, spurred on by the intense, pleasure filled yelp as she dug deeper into his back.

"Fuck!" she hears him snarl in her ear.

"Harder, harder dammit!" she growls back.

"Harder? Oh baby, don't say that," he pouts, "you remember last time?"

"I need you Sir," she moans.

"Well then," he purred into her ear seductively.

"Mmmm......" she lets out a deep moan as he enters her, gripping and massaging her hips.

"Oh............ god yes....!" she hisses deeply in pleasure.

"My sexy sergeant," he moans deeply into her ear, "I don't know what's sexier, you in a clean uniform, or when it gets dirty from the job."

"I knew you had a thing for me," she grins, yelping in surprise as he slammed forward and hit her spot head on.

"I find you ordering me around to be sexy as fucking hell," she growls, letting her head fall back as he cupped her breasts in his hands as he began to slow the pace a little.

"Oh... fuck..." she moans deeply, the groan and moan of pleasure coming from deep inside of her.

"Mmm... mine, mine damnit!" he growls.

"Yes sir, I'm always yours," Maggie gasps softly, her breath hitching as she felt an explosive orgasm approaching.

"Let go for your sergeant baby," he reaches down to massage her clit, 'Let go baby..." he whispers in her ear.

Maggie's entire body begins to shake, as she feels herself inching even closer, "Shit.... baby..." she gasps.

"Cum for me," he sucks gently on the spot below her right ear, "Cum for me baby...."

"Oh--- Oh my god.....!!" she groan moans deeply, "Eddie.. shit, I swear to god!"

And bam! with one final thrust, Maggie saw stars in her eyes, and the loud shriek echoed off of their bedroom walls.

A long awaited reunion, mission accomplished.


End file.
